Business Casual Man
Business Casual Man is a recurring character in the LudoVerse. Appearance All size conforming straps looping around round edges convenient for shape molding! Denim Suspenders censoring controversial content to prevent possible government infractions! Ties multi-purpose function to help suspend trousers and create suggestive illusions! Smooth and clear surface upon noggin for optimal air flow and endless shine to clean pots and pans! Games Card City Nights He first appears as an NPC in Turnip Corp. He is known to put fish inside water coolers and make constant business jargon. He must be defeated along with Business Turnip in 2 consecutive matches in order for the player to progress with the story. A later update adds him in via the game's alchemy function as an Uncommon No-Symbol card that discards cards from the opponents deck at the beginning of every turn. Ittle Dew 2 He makes numerous cameos. The first potential appearance is in the museum where he spouts business jargon. When playing through Frog Mode he will be placed in front of the changing room and in Jenny Berry's room since players in frog mode are unable to change their outfits. Card City Nights 2 Business Casual Man appears as himself. He can be faced multiple times in the Science Lab and rewards 12 coins. He also appears on a legendary card that redirects self-inflicted damage back to the opponent. Slap City He is a playable fighter in the LudoVerse crossover fighting game. He typically uses close ranged physical attacks and uses a unique money function where moves can build up cash for other moves to spend and become more powerful. This includes his taunt; which gives him $50 (unless he is hit or grabbed). Business Casual Man requires good timing to both build up his money, spam taunting without retaliation, and deliver a precise killing blow: otherwise he will be either wasting money or unable to build up cash fast (which is bad for business). Slap City Attacks Business Casual Man is unique in that he uses a money mechanic. Some attacks gain cash while others spend it in exchange for being more powerful. Every attack that lets you gain or spend money is listed below. Gain * Neutral Weak Attack: $30 per hit * Neutral up Air: Money per hit $60 Max * Down Strong: Money per hit $200 max * Neutral Special: $50 per hit * Neutral Grab: $30 per hit * Taunting: $50 per taunt. Caution as getting hit can cancel gaining cash and also make you lose $50. * Down Special: Gain money while being hit. You're invulnerable to knockback and convert damage into cash, however, you can still be grabbed out of it. Spend * Forward Throw: $300 * Up Strong: $300 * Neutral Strong: $400 * Air Side Neutral: $200 * Strong Air: $1,000. Causes cards to shoot out damaging all opponents and dealing massive damage * Neutral Special: Can be used to recover when the player is falling from a spent Up Special or can be used to instantaneously attack while spinning in the chair during their down special. Moveset Trivia * The developers released a video that may have been the origin of Business Casual Man. The video is linked below. * Scanning the QR codes used in his Slap City attacks leads to a secret text-based adventure game. It can be found here. * When beating Card City Nights the game tallies the player's stats before revealing their end-game rank. The rank is always Business Casual Man. * The Kanji on his back during his Victory screen says "SELL." * In episode six of the Jums and Bemp show, Jums says that they don't think that Business Casual Man is human, and instead he is some sort of "corporate buzzword golem." Gallery bcman-sharedassets41.assets-4.png BusinessCassualMan-sharedassets37.assets-6.png businesscasualman_0-resources.assets-175.png BusinessCasualMan-sharedassets0.assets-232.png businesscasualman_1-resources.assets-121.png bcman_card_01-resources.assets-2161.png bcman_card_02-resources.assets-1914.png bcman_card_03-resources.assets-1559.png bcman_card_04-resources.assets-1349.png bcman_card_05-resources.assets-1265.png castle_p0-resources.assets-2138.png castle_p1-resources.assets-2387.png castle_p2-resources.assets-2379.png castle_p3-resources.assets-2342.png castle_p4-resources.assets-2135.png castle_p5-resources.assets-1789.png cat_p3-resources.assets-1432.png p0-resources.assets-2396.png p1-resources.assets-1710.png p2-resources.assets-1314.png p3-resources.assets-2556.png p4-resources.assets-2137.png p5-resources.assets-1682.png BCM_doodle.png|The very fist BCMan doodle made by Nils of Ludosity Category:Slap City Characters Category:Card City Nights Character Category:Ludosity Category:White Board Character Category:Slap City Character